We're just Bestfriends , Right?
by HugsAndButterflyKisses1014
Summary: If anybody saw us they would think we were a couple, but Rose is just my best friend , right?I, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are just friends. At least,that's what I thought... I was was wrong. Dead Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi! This is going to be a chapter story and my first one at that. I really hope you like it (:**

**So, so far i have 275 hits and only 4 story alerts and 4reviews, please review or do something so i know that you like my story and i should continue it. ****I'm sorry if my grammar is wrong or whatever, please don't correct it, i'm only in high school so chill or say that their out of character since they don't have a character. I needed to say that, I'm sorry if I stole the name Cassiopeia but I needed a constellation name and that was the only one they had. I hope you enjoy the story (: and just to clarify they are in 7th year for the whole story and this flashback takes place the summer before 7th year. Again enjoy (:**

**P.s : if you want to see what the characters look like or their outfits and stuff I have an account on my profile were you can check it out (:**

_Scorpius's P.O.V_

_**Flashback**_

_**Rose stood in front of us, Albus being on my left, Liz on his left and Ali on my right as we were examining Rose so we can head out to the pool with us , but she was trying to , as she put it **_

"_**impress my boyfriend with my overly sexy body , but to do so I need a flattering bathing suit but not to revealing so I don't look like I'm trying" I think she's working to hard for she looks great in almost anything, but shes a girl. What more do you expect? It looked like Albus was thinking the same since he had a bored and amused expression on his face, I think it's because he's next to Liz who he has had a crush on since Merlin knows when.**_

"_**Sooo , what do you think?" said an all to familiar voice. Their Rose stood her reddish/auburn hair forming slight waves much like her mothers, thank Merlin, her hair was a bushy mess but now it looked so much better. She was in a black bikini with several butterflies covering it of different color, her petite figured looked amazing showing of her perfect stomach.**_

"_**Perfect Rosie , can we go now?" said Al**_

_**Liz slapped him in his arm " Al , this is a very important issue , don't be so insensitive!" she then turned to Rose and said " Oh honey, you look amazing! Lysander is going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you! " **_

" _**Liz is totally right! You look stunning Rosie!" replied Ali from my right. Rose smiled thanking them than her electric blue eyes met mine as if looking for my opinion. As if on cue she said " So Scorp , what do you think?" **_

_**I paused looking her once over before I said " Rose , you look amazing" a smirk forming on my lips as relief flooded her but not before she said**_

" _**Are you sure? Is it to girly or childish? I wasn't so sure if it was appropriate eno-" I cut her off by standing up and kissing her on the forehead while saying " Bloody hell Rose , stop putting your self down , I wasn't lying when I said you look amazing , now your either coming with us the easy way or the hard way. " showing of my infamous Malfoy smirk. Rose stared at me a smirk worthy of Slytherin forming on her lips**_

" _**and may ask what happens if I go the hard way?" she asked in fake innocence.**_

"_**You don't want to find out , know would you Rosie Posie?"**_

" _**I daree youu Scorp"**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Couldn't be more positive"**_

" _**Well , you asked for it ."**_

_**I swooped Rose up, her head facing my back legs kicking up front , and started walking while Liz, Ali, and Albus stayed in their seats looking amused considering conjuring up some popcorn and watch the show but I just kept on walking while Rose was screaming her arse off and punching my back but I couldn't be enjoying myself more. **_

" _**Scorpius Hype Malfoy , put me down this instinct! You are not doing this to me and don't you DARE get my hair wet! " I couldn't help but chuckle , smirk still planted on my face.**_

" _**Why my dear Rosie , that's not my middle name and like I said you asked for it" **_

_**We finally arrived at the pool which I must say is breathtaking I arrived at the deep end while James, Lily ,Hugo ,Roxanne , Molly ,Lucy ,Lysander , and **__**Cassiopeia**__** (my little sister) were staring at us still in the pool as well as ,Victorie ,Teddy , Lorcan and Lysander who were staring from the side . Rose was still screaming , something about how she will get back at me and how I couldn't get her hair wet . From the corner of my eye I saw James and Teddy finally realizing what was happening and burst out laughing. I wore a proud smile before I threw Rose in the pool. **_

_**I erupted into laughter as did most of the boys excluding Lysander who looked pissed off. I finally stopped laughing as did everybody else but I realized something was wrong , Rose still hadn't come up. I jumped into the pool as fast I could and looked around underwater before seeing Rose just floating there, I felt my heart stop as I stared at her , My Rose , that still her usual smile gone from her lips and eyes closed I swam towards her and dragged her out. I layed her down on the cement as her head rolled to the side , I stared at her not knowing what to do and apparently nobody else did either. **_

" _**Rose , Rose come on wake up " I tried shaking her but to no avail. I stood up not being able to take the sight when the next thing I know, somebody pulled my leg and I fell into the pool but not before I saw Rose's smirk. I was torn between emotions. I didn't know whether to be pissed off and hex her to the moon and back , or to be relieved that she was there, perfectly well. I poked my head up from the water grabbed her and pulled her in with me. As we surfaced we looked at each other and burst out laughing.**_

" _**Rose Marie Weasley , you will pay for what you did! What in Merlin's pants were you thinking!"**_

" _**I was thinking revenge for what you did to my hair!**_

" _**That took a lot of nerve Rose."**_

" _**Well , I guess that's why I'm inn Griffendor " she replied proudly.**_

_**Jame's voice came from the other side of the pool " That was bloody brilliant Rose!"**_

" _**Why thank you James!"**_

" _**We all have to agree with James on this , that was brilliant!" said Al , as Liz and Ali came behind him.**_

" _**I think it was mean what they both did , said Victorie , but it was pretty hilarious!"**_

" _**Well , doesn't someone look pretty " said James motioning to Liz.**_

_**I have to admit , Liz was gorgeous to everybody with her straight brown hair and blue eyes she looks perfect to everybody else. I just saw her as one of my best friends , that's it. Ali , Neville's daughter was also very pretty but they were just my friends. I couldn't say the same for Albus since he was practically in love with Liz but was to much of a coward to tell her. **_

_**I looked back to find Rose but didn't see her anywhere. I looked again before I was plunged back into the pool by a pair of arms. I was ready to grab her but she already swam away laughing.**_

" _**Let's play chicken fight!" yelled out Lucy who was now next to her sis Molly in the pool.**_

" _**What in Merlin's name is that? " asked Ali**_

"_**It's a muggle game where you carry somebody on your shoulders and somebody else does the same and then you try your hardest to knock the other person of and into the water!" explained Molly**_

" _**Ohhh I want to play! Scorp carry me!" exclaimed Rose**_

" _**why me? Why am I to carry your heavy arse on my poor shoulders" I retorted sarcasticly. Rose rolled her eyes and hopped on my shoulders , Liz did the same with Albus.**_

" _**Let the games begin!" Molly and Lucy shouted**_

_**After 10 sec Rose and Liz were still going at it but apparently they couldn't keep a straight face and they both ended up plunging in the water laughing hysterically.**_

_**I grabbed Rose by the waist and brought her up her still laughing and me chuckling.**_

That was 3 months ago , and know that I think of it , if anybody saw us they would think we were a couple , but Rose Weasley was my best friend , just my best friend , right? Wrong. Dead Wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's P.O.V

_Before; That was 3 months ago , and know that I think of it , if anybody saw us they would think we were a couple , but Rose Weasley was my best friend , just my best friend , right? Wrong. Dead Wrong ._

" Rose! Scorpius! Every other person in this house get off your bum and get down here! Your going to be late! The train does not wait for you, no matter how important and hot you are, trust me" my father said teasingly enjoying an inside joke with himself

" Ronald Weasley do not tell them that! " yelled my mom Hermionie as she slapped him slightly.

" They will be late! We do not want to embarrass us!" he replied

"Yeah , says the guy who still has his Sponge bob pajamas on!"

" It's a yellow sponge living underwater! It's a very interesting muggle show."

"yeah yeah yeah " she replied teasingly as he pulled her in for a kiss, a smile playing on both of their lips.

I couldn't help but feel a sort of pang wash over me ,I know i''m in a relationship with Lysander , and he's everything I could ask for, funny, nice, gentle,kind, and a family friend but I didn't feel anything special. Like whenever I look at my parents , their love is still in their eyes even now that their old (don't tell them I said that) . I guess I'm like a hopeless romantic but it's whatever. My thoughts were interrupted by his gentle and dare I say sexy voice talking to me.

" Hey Rosie , I see your hair recovered from yesterday" Scorpius came from behind me still at the top of the stairs a teasing tone in his voice

" Yups, no thanks to a little blond monkey " I replied sticking my tongue out at him ..

" Very mature Rose."

" Whatever Scorp, get your lazy arse down here so we can leave"

"Language Rose " I heard my mom say.

Next thing I know , Scorp had already descended from the stairs and we walked to the living room , where Al, Liz ,Ali, Dom, Hugo , Lily , Lucy ,Cassie, and Roxanne stood waiting to floo to King Cross station since we still didn't have our apparition licenses and Lily,Lucy,Cassie,Hugo , and Roxanne were only in 5th year and James and Fred graduated last year.

I was instintley attacked by Liz and Ali in hugs and squealing.

"Oh Rosie!Can you believe this is our last year at Hogwarts!" yelled Liz.

" I can't wait! Come on Rose we're gonna be late" said Ali as she grabbed my hand and Liz grabbed Scorpius's hand and we flooed to the station.

When we got their the train was getting ready to leave so we said goodbye to our parents, and then it hit me. This was our last year, this is the last time im saying goodbye to my parents to leave, the last train ride to Hogwarts. I felt a small tear escape my eyes and roll down till it reached my lip, I still dragged myself onto the train before it left me, and said goodbye to my parents. I went looking for our compartment and finally arriving there, I realized that Lily , Hugo, Lucy , Roxanne, and Cassie all left and in their place was Lila Brown and Xavier Zabini, both of them friends of ours. I wasn't so fond of Lila since she took after her mom in annoying but she was still decent she was also placed in Griffendor much like her mother. I I noticed that Lysander was also here. Apparently Liz and Ali were the first to notice immediately asked me whats wrong.

" It's nothing really, it's just I realized this is our last train ride and time going to Hogwarts.''

"awe Rosie " my best friends exclaimed and came and gave me an excruciating hug . And I do mean excruciating since Liz had muscles from playing keeper and Ali from being a chaser.

"Thanks guys" I said and gave them both a kiss on the cheek , we were really close like that since the day we met 7 years ago at the sorting ceremony

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Let the sorting begin" boomed the Headmasters voice. First to be called up was Ali.**_

"_**Ackley,Allison" called the hat, I saw her go up to the podium full of confidence, her long dirty blond hair cascading down her back, the hat barley touched her head before it said "Griffendor!" I saw her sit down , where the my cousins were. Next the hat called Liz**_

"_**Blitz,Elizabeth" , just like the girl named Alison she walked to the podium gracefully with confidence, the hat took a moment considering houses before yelling "Griffendor!" I waited for everybody else bored and anxious for my turn, when a name caught my attention.**_

"_**Malfoy,Scorpius" I watched as a boy with blond hair and what appeared to be gray eyes walked up , the hat stayed on for what seemed like 5min, the boys eyed popped out every once in a while when he heard what the hat said but I saw relief flood him once the hat called out "Griffendor!"**_

_**The Great Hall went quiet in shock, no Malfoy was ever in anything than Slytherin let alone their rival, Griffendor. I was shocked when I was the first one to start clapping, the Griffendor table soon followed my example welcoming him, and just before he sat down, I saw him look at me and flash a genuine smile of gratitude and I smiled back, Al was soon called and along with the rest of the Weasleys, 1 Malfoy and the 2 girls named Allison and Elizabeth he sat down , I couldn't help but notice how he started talking excitedly with them, I ached to go join them but since I inherited my moms brain I feared being placed in Raven claw since no one was there that I knew. Soon enough my name was called. I hurriedly walked up the stairs , seeing that Albus was whispering to Alison and Elizabeth probably telling them I was his cousin and best friend. **_

" _**Another Weasley I see, started the hat, you certainly have your mother's brains and could be kept in Raven law, I also notice you have a bit of a Slytherin streak in you, my face paled, **_**No no ****definitely not Slytherin_ why not? Very well then, "Griffendor!"_**

_**I saw the relief on my family for they too thought I was going to be placed in Raven claw but now they all bore proud smiles and clapped as loud as they could while Fred and James started shouting my name, I noticed those 2 girls were also clapping and as was Scorpius, I couldn't help but think that he was cute and he looked nice, my cheeks blushed a dark red. Sometimes I wish I didn't have such a big and loud family but I still love them. Once I arrived at the table I was greeted by family since I was the last one and the sorting was over. I sat down next to Albus was sitting across from Liz and Ali and next to Scorpius .**_

_**Al turned to Liz and said , "Liz this is , as you know, my cousin Rose , Rose this is Elizabeth but she will kill you if you call her that" she smiled genuinely and shook my hand , Al then turned to Ali and introduced her too, I immediately took a liking to both of them. They had an air to both of them. Al then went to Scorpius. **_

" _**Rosie, this is Scorpius Malfoy, Scorp this is my cousin Rosie." Al looked at me cautiously knowing full well that my dad still hasn't gotten over his grudge against the Malfoy and place in the war. I looked at Scorpius for the first time and couldn't help but notice he looked like his dad, his gray eyes met mine and they looked.. sincere. I looked at him and smiled so genuinely it hurt. I took his hand and all 5 of us started talking so much , it turned out Liz was a quarter Veela and both of them play Quidditch , my eyes lit up when they said that . By the time the feast ended we followed Victorie (Head girl) to our dorms. That night we fell asleep at 3 in the morning talking up until then. I knew I had found my best friend and family.**_

I stared out the window and realized we were here. I looked over at my friends to see that Liz fell asleep on Al's shoulder and Scorpius was staring at them , as if he were analyzing something. I nudged him on his shoulder and he looked at me. His smoky gray eyes looking at me. The same eyes I fell in love with. I smiled and he kissed my cheek. That always amazed me, how open and friendly we were with each other. I glanced at Liz and Al again then Scorpius came up with an idea and grabbed a teddy bear and chucked it at them. They bolted awake and me and Scorp couldn't stop laughing. Al glared at us but not before Ali grabbed a pillow and Liz the teddy bear and chucked it back at us. We spent the whole time laughing until the train screeched to a stop. I looked at my best friends encouragingly they looked back and we linked arms heading to Hogwarts for the last time.

A/N: Hi! I hoped you liked it (: I'm sorry that so far the story is just flashbacks and paragraphs but I want to set their friendship and relationship down first. I quickly like to thank everybody who read the story and the people that have favored this story and/or alerted it. Thank you (: it means the world to me. Until next time (:

P.S The next chapter will be more interesting and at Hogwarts (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : soo I know it's only been a couple of days but I feel as if I failed :( , I had 200 visitors and only 4 reviews and 5story alerts …. Please do something so I know you like my story! Oh well, I'll still continue though. So onto Chapter3!**

"_**True Friendship is when the silence between two people is comfortable" - David Tyson**_

_Rose's P.O.V_

"Scorpius! " I yelled... nothing.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I yelled again, and once again , nothing.

I have waited for 10 min, banging on the door screaming and he still hasn't come out.

" Scorpius Haze Malfoy! Open this door, this instinct!"

"What happens if I don't?" came a teasing voice from behind me. I whirled around my hair swinging and almost smacking him and then I came face-to-face with none other than Scorpius.

"Where the bloody hell were you!" I said

" I left to go shag some hot Ravenclaw chick" he retorted sarcastically. I smacked him since he had the nerve to joke around now.

"Ouch, what in Merlin's name was that for?" he said rubbing his chest were I smacked him

"For being an arse hole since I stood in front of your door like an idiot trying to get you so we could go get a nice breakfast before classes start and you have the nerve to joke around!"

"Fine , I'm sorry."

"You better be" I said as I linked my arm through his and I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Good morning then" I said pasting a smile on my face, since I wanted to enjoy my morning before our first day of class while he muttered something about me being bipolar but I knew he was joking since threw his arm around my shoulders.

We walked out of the Heads' dorm and stared walking to the Great Hall. By now everybody knows that me and Scorp are best friends so the staring stopped , people just ignored us. As soon as we got to the Gryffindor table we were bombarded with questions from our friends.

_Scorpius's P.O.V_

I was walking back to the Head's dorm after taking a walk along the lake when I couldn't go back to sleep. As soon as I stepped through the portrait I heard yelling.

" Scorpius Haze Malfoy! Open this door, this instinct!" The voice , no doubt belonged to Rose.

I stared at her for a minute. Her red hair was flaring as she was pounding to my door. I approached her quietly since she didn't seem to notice. I finally said

"What happens if I don't?" in a teasing voice . She spun around instantly and glared at me with her piercing blue eyes. We immediately cam face to face as she was trying to look intimidating but in all honestly , it wasn't working. She had to look up since she was so petite and I large and muscular due to Quidditch. As I stared down at her , I noticed why boys were fawning over her all the time.

"Where the bloody hell were you!" she demanded. I couldn't help but smirk

" I left to go shag some hot Ravenclaw chick" I retorted sarcastically. I was shocked when she came and smacked me across the chest. It didn't hurt but it did sting a little.

I rubbed my chest pretending it hurt . "Ouch, what in Merlin's name was that for?" I asked in mock hurt

Her eyes narrowed ."For being an arse hole since I stood in front of your door like an idiot trying to get you so we could go get a nice breakfast before classes start and you have the nerve to joke around!"

I was on the verge of losing it. She was mad at me for that! I decided that for my benefit I would hold it in so I just said , "Fine , I'm sorry."

She seemed in a forgiving mood since she just said "You better be" linked her arm with mine and pecked me on the cheek. Girls are so damn confusing. First there mad at you and then the next their all buddy buddy. " Good morning then" she said.

"So bipolar , I swear" in a low voice , Rose must have heard since a look crossed her face but to show that I was joking I threw my arm around her shoulders. I smirked since she relaxed at my touch. Being friends for so long had that affect on us , our touch was comforting and even our silences weren't awkward, they were peaceful . It wasn't until now that it hit me ; this is our last year. I remembered the first time I came to Hogwarts

_**Flashback:**_

_**I arrived at Platform nine and three quarters , both my parents in tow. I looked around and took in my surroundings , I noticed the bright red Hogwarts train , the clock , and a herd of red heads to my far right. My dad looked down and saw me staring, he bent down and told me , **_

" _**Now you see there Scorp , Those are the Weasley's , during mt time at Hogwarts, I was cruel to them, once I realized my mistakes and ideas that my own father planted in my head I regretted not befriending them since I had to true friends. Scorp , I want you to know that no matter where you are placed , who your friends are, or what you believe . I will not love you any less , and I will be proud of you no matter what. " **_

_**I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere , I saw love and understanding . I nodded at his words and gave him a strong hug and went to comfort my mother who was starting to cry. **_

_**As I said goodbye to her I looked back at my dad while boarding the train and he gave a slight nod , I boarded the train with confidence , and strolled into a compartment where my future best friends were.**_

Looking back at the memory , I realized how much I missed his words, him and my mom always by my side , his proud look that he gave me when I came back and told him about Hogwarts and my friends. I squeezed Rose's shoulder a little and she looked up. I looked at those all to familiar eyes , a feeling of warmth and comfort spread through me . I smiled back and looked ahead . Rose , and the rest of Hogwarts was my family now.

Those were my lasts thoughts as we entered the Great Hall together.

A/N : I hoped you like it (: I know its short but I was working on it for a while since I re wrote a bunch of times because I didn't know how I wanted the conversation to be. I tried out Scorpius's point of view, I'm not so sure of it , it seemed to distant . I just wanted to get into his mind a little about his last year , how should I improve? Plus I was thinking about putting a quote that reminds me of the chapter at top, what do a think? Please Read&Review!

**Much Love,**

**Harrypotterlover**


End file.
